


The Time I Smelt Eren's undies

by Erensmustyundies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Why am I lowkey proud of this tho that's the scary part, damn it I made a lowkey bomb reader/oc thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensmustyundies/pseuds/Erensmustyundies
Summary: Hey. I'm a member of the Garrison, so for the four years I've worked there, I've rarely ever interacted with the Survey Corps- or to be more specific, Eren Jaeger.However, I was in the 104th Cadet Corps, the southern division. If you've done your research, you'll know; I trained with Eren Jaeger.I heard he's all popular now. He's a titan and whatnot, but he was hated before. At one point, he was wanted as well, and sometimes I wish he'd been caught.Anyway. That's not why I'm here.I want to tell all you Yeagerists (you're all fools, really) about the time that I smelt Eren's underwear. An experience I'll never forget.





	The Time I Smelt Eren's undies

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this: why. 
> 
> uhm also available on wattpad???//? yes i have a lot of time on my hands 
> 
> Eren is musty. accept it.

Hi. 

I'm a member of the Garrison Regiment, graduated from the 104th Cadet Corps, southern  division. I'm stationed within the border of Wall Rose, under Team Leader  Brzenska , and have been called to the palace an approximate of 0 times. I've been dubbed the best shoe-licker the Garrison has ever seen in its 100 years of existence, and frankly, I'm quite proud of that. 

But that's all irrelevant. 

In all the years I've been working here since graduation , I haven't interacted with the Survey Corps once- specifically Eren Jaeger. His name’s all you ever hear nowadays; when I’m on wall duty, all I ever hear the townsfolk talking about as they go about their daily duties is “ Eren, Eren, Eren”. Good grief, they’re starting to sound like Mikasa. 

If only they knew what an utter atrocity he is. 

I was in the Cadet Corps with Eren, Mikasa, Jean,  the whole lot of them . The survivors of the retaking of  Shiganshina ? Aside from Commander Hange, Captain Levi and Floch, the rest of the nine survivors were actually peop le I trained with, for  3 years of my life. That’s hard to wrap my head around. 

I mean, I also trained with the Colossal, Female, and Armoured Titan, but I don’t like to dwell on that. They were miles ahead of me anyway , so I never did interact with them. 

Eren Jaeger, that same suicidal idiot who almost flopped using ODM gear all those years ago... is a legend within the walls.

I should probably feel honoured to have ever been in his presence. 

But knowing his true self? That’s a little too much to ask. 

That’s enough of the preamble. Let me actually get to the point and tell you all what it was I came here to say. 

I’ve smelt Eren Jaeger’s underwear, and GOD DAMN did it reek. 

-

It was just another day in the Cadet Corps.  We were all drowning in our own sweat as the sun glared down at us, worn out after an entire morning of non-stop combat training. I had been partnered with Thomas Wagner (you probably won’t know him, but he’s th e nice fellow who was eaten by an abnormal  in our first battle against titans ), and he’d been pummelling my sorry behind into the ground for two hours nonstop. 

Lunch hour had finally rolled around, and no sooner had Commandant Shadis dismissed us we made a beeline  to satiate our hunger. 

It’s safe to say that the dining hall that day was pungent, and I could barely stomach the food in front of me. Trying not to gag, I handed the whole lot over to Sasha, perfectly content to stomach food no matter what the  condition,  and made a beeline for the showers. 

The showers were on the opposite end of the premises, and I couldn’t bear to trudge through the stuffy hallways any longer. I dashed outside and decided to take the shortcut around the boys' dorms,  passing countless empty rooms on the way. 

20 minutes later and I was scrubbed fresh as daisies, spirits lifted. Lunch lasted for another half hour, so hopefully there’d be at least one piece of stale bread I could eat.  I took the same route as I had before, trekking through the boys’ dorm, most of the rooms still empty as their inhabitants ate. 

That was when it hit me. 

The most noxious, putrid,  suffocating odour I had ever smelt filled my nostrils, tainting my lungs.

My eyes were watering, my nose was screaming, but I decided to give into my curiosity and investigate. I reluctantly sniffed the air , holding back the bile that rose in the back of my throat, and headed north, and I almost passed out when I reached the room it was emitting from. 

The door was wide open, as were all the others. Bunk beds upon bunk beds crammed into every corner,  and I could have sworn the air was green. 

I looked around the room, and upon noting there was nobody to be seen, I slipped in, recklessly breaking one of the many rules in the Cadet Corps. I refused to back down; I was doi ng a favour to everyone by attempting to eradicate the smell, I really was.

I eventually located the smell to under an unmade bed, and I tilted my head to see grey fabric underneath the wooden planks. I had to brace myself before wrapping my fingers around the thing and pulling it out, and had I any less  self-control , I probably  would hav e shrieked out loud. 

Hanging precariously between my fingertips were a pair of crusty boxers, and there was an unmistakeable brown stain between the two leg holes.  Talk about skid marks. 

The fabric was so crisp that, had I not known any better, I would have mistaken it for a lump of  misshapen plastic.  It crunched as it swung through the air, and I almost threw up the measly remains of whatever little I had eaten prior. 

I don’t know what madness came over me, but despite the stench, I brought my nose closer to the fabric and took another long whiff, the acrid smell burning my throat. 

I heard footsteps down the hall, heading straight for the room I was in, and in a panic, I tossed the  repulsive underwear onto the bed I had found them under, scrambling for coverage underneath the next bed. 

A pair  of brown boots stomped into the room, and judging from the  frustrated groan that followed, I figured out it was Eren with 100% certainty-  only  Eren ha d that annoying habit of sounding like a feral dog when he got mad. 

His boots faced southw ard as he faced the bed with the smelly underwear, and I was slightly concerned for the lack or reaction to the foul smell in the room he was sulking in.

I heard him extend an arm and mutter something to himself- he sounded even more annoyed. To my immense surprise, he didn’t seem bothered by the smell; in fact, he was more disgusted with the fact that th e underwear was still present. 

“Why are these  _ here _ , I thought I hid them. I’ll just chuck them out of the window and blame it on horse-face Jean, then. I can’t ri sk anyone finding these and exposing me.”

My jaw smacked the floor as I processed what he said, but he thankfully didn’t notice me. Sure enough, I watched as he walked over to the window and tossed the grimy thing ou t, muttering under his breath. Suppressing the urge to slide out and give him a good beating, I patiently waited for him to leave so I could slip out of the room unseen. 

What he did next was even worse. 

Without any warning, I saw his pants fall around his legs as he dug through somebody else’s drawers, fishing out a pair of clean boxers, before wearin g them and rushing out of the room as if nothing had happened. 

The next day, Christa reported that she had found a horrible pair of boys’ undies on her wa y to breakfast, and had I not been watching Eren closely, I wouldn’t have seen his eye twitch, ever so slightly. 

I have to admit, the fight that broke out in the boys’ barracks because underwear was going missing was pretty entertaining. 


End file.
